The human eye functions to provide vision by transmitting light through a clear outer portion called the cornea, and focusing the image by way of a crystalline lens onto a retina. The quality of the focused image depends on many factors including the size and shape of the eye, and the transparency of the cornea and the lens.
When age or disease causes the lens to become less transparent (e.g., cloudy), vision deteriorates because of the diminished light, which can be transmitted to the retina. This deficiency in the lens of the eye is medically known as a cataract. An accepted treatment for this condition is surgical removal of the lens from the capsular bag and placement of an artificial intraocular lens (IOL) in the capsular bag. In the United States, the majority of cataractous lenses are removed by a surgical technique called phacoemulsification. During this procedure, an opening (capsulorhexis) is made in the anterior side of the capsular bag and a thin phacoemulsification-cutting tip is inserted into the diseased lens and vibrated ultrasonically. The vibrating cutting tip liquefies or emulsifies the lens so that the lens may be aspirated out of the capsular bag. The diseased lens, once removed, is replaced by an IOL.
After cataract surgery to implant an IOL, the optical result may be suboptimal or may need adjustment over time. For example, shortly after the procedure, it may be determined that the refractive correction is erroneous leading to what is sometimes called “refractive surprise.” Also for example, long after the procedure, it may be determined that the patient needs or desires a different correction, such as a stronger refractive correction, an astigmatism correction, or a multifocal correction.
In each of these cases, a surgeon may be reluctant to attempt removal of the suboptimal IOL from the capsular bag and replacement with a new IOL. In general, manipulation of the capsular bag to remove an IOL risks damage to the capsular bag including posterior rupture. This risk increases over time as the capsular bag collapses around the IOL and tissue ingrowth surrounds the haptics of the IOL. Thus, it would be desirable to be able to correct or modify the optical result without the need to remove the IOL or manipulate the capsular bag.
Thus, there remains a need for an IOL system and method that allows for correction or modification of the optical result using a lens that can be attached to a base or primary lens without the need to manipulate the capsular bag.